


Eros

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Multi, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is being exposed to a lot of new things in Neo Domino city. Rex Godwin is one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

Title: Eros  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds  
Pairing: Rex Godwin x Jack Atlus  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 928

 

In Neo Domino city, Jack was exposed to many new things, such as words. Words like "salutations," and "brunch", and "sir."

Apparently, Rex Godwin was his benefactor. Whatever the hell that was. He checked in with Mikage who had been engaged in nervously correcting a mistake in a ledger book with liquid paper to ask her what precisely a benefactor was.

The blue-haired secretary firmly screwed the bottle of white liquid closed. "A benefactor is a charitable soul that provides financial services to a well, um…" Mikage caught herself in mid sentence before continuing right along, "…someone who needs them so that they may better themselves."

He didn't like that definition. "A whore gets the same treatment," Jack muttered under his breath before loudly exiting the room.

"It is because of Godwin-sama's generosity that you can have this opulent lifestyle! Don't forget that!" Mikage called after him in an almost pleading tone.

Great. Now, he would have to ask her what the hell "opulent" meant. Later on, of course.

Unfortunately, Jack had already let "this lifestyle" go right to his newly salon-touched head that had never had a proper conditioning or styling. It was dizzying and exciting like the bubbles that shot up the sides of his champagne glass. Parties whenever he wanted them, acquaintances with no strings attached, and women at the drop of a hat. It was easy to get addicted.

One night, while extraordinarily drunk and fresh from another spur of the moment party, Jack had arrived back to his apartment; stumbling and clumsy. When he flicked the light switch on, he discovered a curious and a rather worried Rex sitting on his couch. He stiffened when the older man got to his feet and began walking over to him.

"Dear boy, you're…drunk."

The way he said "dear boy" made him step back.

"Yeah?" Jack replied surily as he swayed on his feet. He knew he might be in trouble right now, but then he'd always gotten away with anything in life, hadn't he?

"Well, you shouldn't be. Others will advantage of you when you are like this." Rex drew closer to him; an unreadable light in his platinum gray eyes.

Jack wasn't dumb. Somewhere in his inebriated brain, some bit of street smarts remained. "Like you, mate?"

"My Eros," Rex whispered feebly as his gloved hand cupped Jack's heated cheek. Jack wanted to slap it away, but for some reason, his eyes became locked with Rex's own.

It was on Jack's lips to ask what an "eros" was, but his lips were soon engaged with Rex's own. Jack pulled back as if to break away, but Rex held on tight. The two then grappled for control against the wall of the darkened hall. Jack wanted it, but Rex needed it. Soon, Jack found himself being completely overpowered by the silver-haired gentleman.

He instinctively fought back, but Rex was a wall that wouldn't give away. He imagined how ridiculous they must look right now, and his mood morphed from hostility to amusement. Jack giggled right into Rex's mouth when he discovered Rex tasted like vermouth and olives.

Because it wasn't real. Because it was funny. Because it was a dream. It had to be. However, the all too real smell of expensive French cologne was clogging his nostrils, and the world itself appeared to be moving faster on its axis as Jack's blinding headache intensified.

Feels like I'm going to faint.

Suddenly, the world tilted and everything went dark.

When he came to, Mikage was looming over him; button nose twitching. Most likely from the alcohol fumes.

"Jack? Jack!" She gently began to shake him.

Jack felt like hell. Slowly, he sat up. He coughed. "What?"

Mikage's expression was disturbingly grim. He didn't like it. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?" Jack mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. It didn't help the persistent ache.

Before waiting for him to recover, Mikage was lecturing him again. "Godwin-sama found you on the floor of all things. It's an embarrassment, not to mention a blow to your reputation. I've already done damage control with the tabloids…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack groused, effectively cutting her off while fiercely trying to shake off the aftereffects of the fierce hangover.

Mikage's eyes hardened, but she spoke no more on that subject. Although, the fury in those eyes said it all.

This isn't the Satellite.

"Rex worries about you," she continued as if he had never interrupted her at all. "He always worries about you…"

Rex. That name brought brief flashes of memory returned in Jack's aching skull.

The taste of green olives. Tongues writing against each other. The sensation of a hard wall between his shoulderblades… 

A dream. It had to be a dream. Still, the images wouldn't cease. Now, he remembered Rex's lips parting to form the word, "eros." It was a word he prayed didn't exist; a word he hoped came from his own subconscious.

An idea came to mind. "Mikage? What's an "eros?'"

Mikage frowned. "An eros is not an 'it,' Jack. Eros is the Greek god of love." Her eyes turned suspicious. "Why? Did someone bring that word up at the party?" Jack suddenly noticed there was a rather prominent blush beginning to darken her cheeks.

Someone? More like some girl, Jack pondered.

"Not exactly," he replied sheepishly.

There was no way his mind could have crafted that word. Which meant…

A dream. In his mind, it would stay a dream. No matter how improbable it was.

Hopefully, he wouldn't run into Rex anytime soon.


End file.
